Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 15: All Hail the Scorpion Queen
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: The Wild Kratts are on an adventure in Egypt. Seeing scorpions on the hieroglyphics makes the brothers anxious to find one out in the desert. Unbeknownst to them, though, their adventure will accidentally lead them straight into the secret lair of Cheng Dajin, who is preparing something he wants to keep secret.


Location: Egypt

Featured animals: Fat-tailed scorpion, Desert locust, Mount Sinai gecko, Small-spotted lizard, Grevy's zebra

Villains of the week: Cheng Dajin

Animal names: Cleo

The Wild Kratts are in Egypt, where they fly past the Great Pyramids of Giza and the Great Sphinx.

"Amazing," said Martin looking out through the window, "Hard to imagine that these were built by hand."

"It says here that the Great Pyramids of Giza is one of the seven wonders of the world," said Chris looking at a hand book, "And is also the only wonder still intact."

"I found a spot we can land," said Jimmy, "There are lots of ruins to explore."

"And hopefully, lots of creatures to exploit," said Martin so excited.

"Guys, you've always been too excited about creatures where ever we go," said Aviva all set for an adventure, "Can't you two take a break and look around in this ancient ruin and find something interesting, for once?"

"Aviva's got a point," said Koki, "Take a break from creatures, and after this, you'll be able to get back to your usual antics."

"Alright then," said Chris, "From now on, we will be archeologists!"

"Archaeologists?" said Martin, "I think I'm gonna stick to creatures."

"But I'm sure some of these relics are just as awesome," said Chris, "Let's go find out."

The Wild Kratts leave the Tortuga to explore. Throughout the trip, Martin immediately gets bored.

"Man I'm bored," said Martin, "I want to do something fun!"

"Everyone else here is having a good time," said Chris, "Even that inconspicuous person walking into that pyramid seems to be enjoying himself."

"I just want to find a creature," said Martin.

Lizards and geckos start appearing, crawling around the structures.

"Martin, looked!" Chris pointed out.

"Whoa, lizards and geckos," said Martin fascinated, "Finally, cool creatures! What am I gonna name you guys?"

"No, silly," said Chris, "Not the lizards, I meant the hieroglyphics they're crawling on."

Chris shoos away the reptiles and reads the text.

"You can read that?" Martin asks.

"No, that's what this handy guide is for," said Chris who then points at a scorpion, "And check this out."

"A scorpion," said Martin.

"It says here that these are magical texts that formulate to either repel scorpions, conjure away their venom, or cure their sting," says Chris, "All you have to do is read the incantation and the goddess Serket will remove the venom."

"She looks like she has a scorpion on her head," said Martin.

"That's because she does," said Chris.

"Just imagine what it would be like to have scorpion powers," said Martin.

"That would be awesome," said Chris.

Unbeknownst to them, a fat-tailed scorpion crawls behind on a rock.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are exploring the other parts of the ruins, examining the Great Sphinx.

"It says here that the Sphinx is a mythical creature the body of a lion with the head of a human and is notorious for saying riddles," said Koki, "Anyone that doesn't answer the riddle correctly gets eaten alive."

Jimmy whimpers and hides behind Koki, "You're saying that will eat us if we don't answer the riddle correctly?"

"Jimmy, that's just a myth," said Koki, "The Sphinx is not even real."

"Whew," said Jimmy.

"I kinda want to take a shot at its riddle," said Aviva holding Brandon's arm.

"Well this riddle actually came from Greece, but was still told by the Sphinx, anyway," said Koki, "What is that which in the morning goeth upon four feet; upon two feet in the afternoon; and in the Evening upon three?"

"Could the answer be some kind of creature?" Aviva asked.

"Doesn't sound like any creature I would know," said Brandon.

"It says here that a man named Oedipus managed to answer the question correctly," said Koki, "But what he answered with is still not known."

Aviva looks down at the Great Pyramid of Giza to see more inconspicuously dressed people walking in and out of the pyramid, some of which are carrying baskets covered in a cloak.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Aviva asked, "There's something odd about those tourists."

"Beats me," said Jimmy, "Everyone from around the world dress differently."

"True that," said Aviva, "But there's something odd about those people. I just have this bad feeling about them."

Aviva has every reason to be on edge because hiding out in a chamber in the pyramid is Cheng Dajin and his henchmen working to bring in their shipment of victims to become remedies.

"Watch out with that," said one of Dajin's lieutenants holding a pudao, "That one will bite back at you."

The men, each armed with a dadao, usher in a herd of Grevy's zebras that kept yipping.

"Where are we at on today's shipment?" Dajin asked.

"Sifu, we have obtained a herd of Grevy's zebras," said Dajin's lieutenant, "It's a mixed herd of mares and their foals, with a few stallions."

"This is not good, we're not getting as much as we used to get," said Dajin, "I better call her up to see if we can do another partnership. In the meantime, make due to what we have."

Dajin's lieutenant bows and moves off to continue overseeing.

Back with the Wild Kratts, they heard zebra sounds, even though it was very faint. But, they were able to pick up enough of it to recognize.

"Martin, is it me or did I just hear zebras?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," said Martin, "At first, I thought I was hearing things, but now this seems rather odd."

"It sounded like it came from with in that pyramid," said Chris, "The pyramid with those inconspicuous people coming in and out."

"We better get to the bottom of this," said Martin as he and Chris run straight back to the Tortuga to meet up with the rest of the gang, unaware that same scorpion is on Chris, hiding in his Creature Power suit.

Back with the rest of the gang, they start observing the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"It says here in this guidebook that the Great Pyramid of Giza is not only one of the seven great wonders but also the most intact," said Koki, "This pyramid has three known chambers, one of which is not quite known. Rumor has it that the inside of the pyramid is booby-trapped for anyone who tries to explore that chamber."

"Sounds like an Indiana Jones Adventure, to me," said Jimmy.

"Only this sounds to real to be true," said Aviva, "Those odd people are already strange enough, but a booby-trapped chamber? Now that sounds like a really fishy situation."

The Kratt brothers arrive.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe what just happened," said Chris.

"That scorpion you found is now crawling on your back?" Brandon said, pointing at the scorpion that crawled onto Chris's shoulder.

"AHHHHH," Chris shouted who tried to get the scorpion off of him.

"Chris, hold still!" said Martin, "I got you, bro."

Martin manages to flick the scorpion off and the scorpion crawls onto a piece of brick, standing in a defensive pose.

"Whoa, that was a close one," said Chris feeling relieved, "One wrong move and I could be heading to the nearest hospital."

"But look at what's on you," said Martin.

"A female scorpion," said the Kratt brothers.

"It looks like a species of fat-tailed scorpion," said Brandon.

"It looks just like the one on those ancient texts," said Martin.

"Egypt is home to several species of scorpions, most of which are usually active at night," said Brandon, "They would spend the daytime hiding in their burrows."

"Oh yeah, not to mention they have amazing creature powers," said Chris.

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going," said Koki, "I thought we were supposed to be on vacation, from creature-venturing. I mean, we should be appreciating what other marvels the world has to offer, for once."

"But scorpions are awesome creatures," said Martin, "Maybe we can use scorpion powers to explore!"

"You mean go on a Creature adventure?" Aviva asked.

"A little bit of both?" Martin hesitated.

"Uhh, and to think I was gonna have a vacation..." said Koki, creature pod send an alarm signal, saying a sandstorm is approaching, "Uh-oh, we got a sandstorm coming this way, and it looks powerful."

"Quick, back to the Tortuga!" said Chris.

Everyone rushes back into the Tortuga right before the sandstorm arrives. The sandstorm was so powerful that it stripped some paint off the the Tortuga.

"Oh no, that scorpion was still out there," said Martin.

"Wouldn't the scorpion be fine?" Aviva asked.

"Not really," said Chris, bringing up the monitor, "Normally, before a sandstorm, desert scorpions would hide in their burrows."

"So you're saying that scorpion mat not have made it?" Jimmy asked.

"Guys, you might want to have a look," said Brandon at the window.

Everyone looks out to the window.

"Oh man, the paint is coming off," said Koki, "Can this vacation get any worse?"

"Look farther ahead," said Brandon.

"I see movement," said Chris.

"It's the scorpion that was on you!" said Martin.

"What? How can that scorpion survive the the sandstorm that's ripping paint off the steel plating on the Tortuga?" Chris wondered.

"We'll have to find out, once the sandstorm resides," said Martin.

It is night-time and the sandstorm has passed, the brothers set up to go searching for that same scorpion.

"Okay guys, the sand storm has passed, but how are you gonna find that scorpion in the dark?" Aviva asked.

"We'll need ultraviolet lights," said Chris.

"What!? Why do you need that!?" Aviva surprisingly wondered.

"Believe it or not, scorpions glow in the dark when exposed to UV lights," said Martin, "Scientists don't know the true purpose of this, but shining UV lights on them will make spotting our scorpion easier."

"Wow, I'm super sold," said Aviva, "I'm definitely gonna build you guys Creature Power disks with scorpion powers. Just find me enough data and you'll be one with the scorpion."

Brandon hands to Chris and Martin two hand-held UV lamps, "Here, guys. These UV lamps give off black lights, which should react to the fluorescent chemicals in the scorpion's skin."

"Awesome!" said the Kratt brothers who run out of the Tortuga, "Creatures, here we come!"

While they run outside, Koki and Jimmy are busy repainting the Tortuga.

"Them hooligans," said Koki, "It's always a blast every time we hang with them."

"But that's what makes our adventures fun!" said Jimmy.

"I guess," said Koki.

Back in the Tortuga, Aviva starts working on the Creature Power disks and Brandon is helping her out.

"Hey babe, what is it that allows the scorpion to glow under UV light?" Aviva asked.

Brandon heads to the monitor, "Well, the fluorescent chemicals that allow the scorpion to glow under UV light are mostly present in the cuticles. This only occurs when the scorpion hardens its exoskeleton after shedding, and the more they shed, the more intense they glow after hardening."

"I see, would it serve as an advantage for the scorpion to glow?" Aviva wondered.

"To be honest, I wouldn't know if glowing in the dark will help Chris and Martin or not," said Brandon, "One thing is for sure, it probably wouldn't hurt to not skip out if the bros truly want to become one with the scorpion."

"True that," said Aviva, "Yeah, I'll just add it in, anyways."

Back with the Kratt brothers, Chris and Martin hold out their UV hand-held lamps and use them to look around.

"If that scorpion survived the sandstorm, than it has to be here, somewhere," said Chris.

"There has to be something special about this scorpion that allows it to survive such a heavy blow," said Martin.

They keep waving their lamps around until they spot movement in a bush.

"Martin, look," said Chris, "There's something in that bush."

"Let's check it out," said Martin.

Upon closer inspection, a desert locust jumps out.

"Oh, it's just a desert locust," said Chris looking disappointed.

Right away, the scorpion pounces on the locust.

"Whoa, there she is!" said Martin recording the whole hunt on his Creature pod.

"Look, she's holding down the locust with its pincers," said Chris, "Now she's gonna sting the locust!"

The scorpion stings the locust and right when the locust is dead, the scorpion devours the locust.

"Whoa, look at her go," said Martin, "That's right, I need to give you a name. I got it! Since you're powerful, just like those Egyptian pharoahs, I'll call you Cleo."

"After the pharaoh Cleopatra?" said Chris, "Awesome!"

"I need to know about how this particular scorpion is able to survive the powerful sandstorm without getting scratched up," said Aviva through Martin's Creature Pod, "Along with other important aspects about the scorpion."

"No problem, Aviva," said Chris who uses his Creature Pod to scan Cleo.

Data from Cleo uploaded into the monitor and Aviva and Brandon a look.

"Wow, this exoskeleton has these small dome-like structures sticking out," said Aviva, "that must be the reason they can withstand such devastating sandstorm. I a scorpion at that size can take in the amount of punishment without sustaining damage, just imagine how much it can really hold at Chris or Martin's size?"

"The stinger contains a powerful neurotoxin that is almost as powerful as a black mamba's venom," said Brandon.

"We definitely won't need that," said Aviva, "Unless we want to hurt someone. So I won't bother adding the venom cocktail solution. But what is with all those hairs?"

"That's how the scorpion feels for vibration," said Brandon, "They can sense when prey or danger lurks so that they can quickly react."

"Now that's awesome," said Aviva, "And those weird claws on their mouths. What are those for?"

"That's Cleo's mouth parts," said Chris, "Scorpions, like all arachnids, can't eat solid food. So, like spiders, scorpions would use those mouth parts to pulverize their meal to bring to their mouth."

"Now that's just gross," said Aviva, "For something that's cool, they do have a lot of creepy features. But I finished the Creature Power disks. Honey, since Jimmy's outside, could you do me a favor and use the teleportation device?"

"I'm still kinda rusty at using this," said Brandon trying figure out how to use Jimmy's controller.

"Head's up!" said Aviva who chuck the Creature Power disks at the teleporter.

Brandon zaps the teleporter, which delivers the Creature Power disks with scorpion powers to the Kratt brothers.

"Hey, you didn't say what Jimmy always says when he teleports," said Aviva.

"Uh, its... outta here?" Brandon hesitated.

Aviva face-palms and chuckles.

The Kratt brothers insert their Creature Power disks into their Creature Power suit and touch Tut behind its tail, where it is most safe to touch. They press the button on their Creature Power suit and shout "Activate Creature Power Suit!" shrinking down and turning into humanoid versions of Tut, still having their normal legs as their hind legs but with three more extra pairs of scorpion legs, their arms replaced with pincers, and their head remains the same.

"I modified the Creature Power suit to allow you to go between walking on two or going down to crawl on all eight pairs of legs," said Aviva, "And don't worry about your stinger; there's no venom in it, so you won't kill anyone on accident."

"A great safety feature," said Chris, "Now that's awesome."

Cleo starts to crawl away.

"Look, Cleo is getting away!" Martin shouted.

"Let's follow her," said Chris who crawls with Martin to catch up with Cleo.

Upon following Cleo, Chris and Martin approach the entrance to the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"Why is she going through the entrance?" Chris wondered.

"Maybe she's hungry for scarab beetles?" Martin joked.

"The one thing I don't want to come across is a mummy," said Chris, "Those thing creep me out."

"Mummies are real!?" Jimmy panicked.

"Yeah, but not the ones we are familiar with in Hollywood," said Koki, "These mummies are preserved people of high importance, including the pharaohs, that would be placed in the coffins called a sarcofagus and then locked in a tomb, hidden in the pyramid."

"That's also a myth that mummies would rise from the dead," said Brandon.

Cleo continues to lead the Kratt brothers in the pyramid until they hear zebra noises from out of nowhere.

"Whoa, now I know something's fishy here," said Chris, "because that definitely sounds like a zebra."

"I can't even see in this pyramid," said Martin, "But I definitely feel a lot of movement up ahead."

"Me, too," said Chris, "And it feels like Cleo is heading in that direction," said Chris.

The Kratt brothers continue to follow Cleo until they spot light coming out of a partially opened door.

"Martin," Chris whispered, "Light. It must be some kind of chamber."

"Could that be the rumored, unexplored chamber that has booby traps?" Martin wondered.

"We'll soon find out, because Cleo seems to want to know," said Chris.

Cleo crawls into the chamber and Chris and Martin follow. They hide under a table near the door entrance and saw everthing.

"I don't believe it," said Chris, "Those are Grevy's zebras, an endangered species. What are they doing here?"

"And more importantly, why are they here?" Martin asked.

The henchmen I the background started appearing, speaking Cantonese to each other.

"That sounds like Chinese they're speaking," said Chris, "Not to mention they are armed with Chinese-style weapons. I think I have an idea on who's responsible for this."

Cheng Dajin enters the scene with one of his servants holding his 9-ring dadao.

"Cheng Dajin," said Chris.

"The Medicine Man," said Martin.

"What on Earth is the Medicine Man doing with a bunch of endangered zebras?" Koki wondered, "It's not like I can think of anything zebras can cure."

"Perhaps," said Aviva, "But we can't allow these gus to slaughter all these poor zebras."

"Yeah, they should be left alone, living free and in the wild,"said Martin.

"But what are we gona do?" said Chris, "We're too small to take them all."

"Don't worr guys, we're on our way," said Aviva, "Ninja will infiltrate the pyramid to bring the miniaturizer, that way, you guys can take on those goons."

"Okay, it seems that a couple of those goons are dressing up and heading out," said Chris, "Get ready, Ninja."

"I knew there was something off about those weird tourists," said Aviva, "They're the Medicine Man's henchmen."

"And if these rumors about those booby traps are to be true, the Medicine Man must've been the one who set them up and spread the rumor," said Koki.

"To hide his inventory," said Aviva, "It all makes sense, now. Hey guys, can you see how those goons temporarily deactivate those traps?"

"Will do," said Chris who peeks behind from the doorway to see the two, dressed up goons, one of which is holding a torch. The other opens a hidden compartment and pulls a lever. The goons then walk across the hallway with ease until reaching the entrance. The goon opens another compartment and pulls the lever before leaving, "Okay, from what I saw, there's two on and off switches, one near this chamber and the other near the entrance, possibly for safety measure so that they don't get affected by the traps they set up."

"Got it," said Aviva, "Ninja is on his way with the miniaturizer. He got your message, too."

As the goons walk out, Brandon pounces on them from above the entrance, knocking them out unconciously. Brandon then pulls out his sai to tap the wall, looking for the compartment. When he locates the compartment, he opens it and pulls the lever to deactivate the traps and then travels across the hallway.

"Uh-oh, looks like they're about to prepare the zebras," said Martin, "We have to do something."

"What can we do at this size?" Chris asked, "We'll get squished."

One of the henchmen grabs a two-handed wooden club and walks up to the pen holding the zebras.

"No, I must," said Martin who runs up to the goon with the large wooden club.

"Martin, wait," said Chris.

When the goon steps close to the pen, Martin sneaks up to the goons left foot and stings the goon at his ankle.

"AHHHHH," the goon shouted.

Martin quickly crawls away.

"He got stung by a scorpion," said a lieutenant, "Take him away."

"What is going on here?" said Dajin.

"Sifu, one of our men got stung by a scorpion," said the lieutenant who bowed down, "We are treating his wound straight away."

"Did you get a glimpse of the species?" Dajin asked.

"Sifu, it looked bluish," said the lieutenant.

"That does not sound like any scorpion I know that lives in Egypt," said Dajin.

"Oh yeah, you got that right!" Martin shouted.

"Who goes there!?" shouted the lieutenant who holds his pudao in an ready stance.

The rest of the henchmen either draw out their swords, axes, or spears.

"I remember that voice," said Dajin.

"Oh you got that right," said Chris who crawls out from under the table with Martin, "We're the Kratt Brothers and we are here to stop you from what ever you plan on doing to those poor zebras."

"Yeah, those zebras are endangered," said Martin, "They belong living free and in the wild."

"Ha, you plan to stop me with your size?" said Dajin, "I ought to squish you tight here and now."

"I don't think so," said Chris, "Now Ninja!"

Brandon enters the chamber, drops smokebombs, and chucks the miniaturizer. Chris and Martin jump to get on top of the miniaturizer, and when the device turns on, Chris and Martin became human-sized. The henchmen got surpirsed.

"You were saying?" said Chris.

"DESTROY THEM ALL," Dajin shouted.

"To the Creature Rescue! Saving the planet with Creature Powers!" said the Kratt brothers who fight off the henchmen with Brandon, who draws his swords from his back.

"Oh no, I want a piece of the Medicine Man," said Chris, "Time to find out what he's up to."

"Are you sure about that?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he looks tough," said Martin, "Best to leave him with Ninja.

"But I have scorpion powers now," said Chris, "And this one has tough armor."

One of the henchmen tries to thrust his spear onto Martin, which has no effect. Martin kicks that henchman away, "He's all yours."

Chris crawls on the wall, around the henchman, to Dajin, who draws his 9-ring dadao from his henchman.

"Be gone," said Dajin and his servant leaves.

"Alright, Medicine Man, tell me what you're doing with these zebras," said Chris who circles around Dajin.

"Did you know that some African cultures use zebra meat for medicinal purposes?" said Dajin, "I can help them out by mass-producing and providing them with enough of zebra medicine to help them last a lifetime.

They clash. Chris tries to land some blows with his pincers and stinger, but Dajin deflects them.

"Are you kidding me!? Your antics will make them become extinct," said Chris, "They're not livestock! They're wild animals that belong living free and in the wild!"

"Wrong! Once I destroy you and your so-called team, I will rule the black market's medical supplies and, soon, dominate the world!" said Dajin.

"I won't let you do that!" said Chris.

While Chriss and Dajin spar, Martin and Brandon are still fighting off the henchmen.

"These scorpion powers are awesome!" said Martin, "Hey Ninja, check this out!"

Martin uses his extra six legs to kick away six henchmen.

"That's really nice," said Brandon who spars with the lieutenant. The lieutenant almost had the upperhand when Brandon managed to disarm him and used his pudao to knock away more henchmen.

"Hey, you got rid of as many henchmen as I did," said Martin.

Brandon lands a couple of kicks and knocks out the lieutenant, "Make that one more than you."

Chris manages to pin down Dajin, "You know, maybe you have some kung fu skills. But I have scorpion powers, and with my pincers and stinger, you're single blade is pretty outmatched."

"Sifu!" the servant shouted, holding another of Dajin's 9-ring dadao.

"Really, now?" said Dajin who draws his other 9-ring dadao, causing Chris to release his vice and step away.

"Okay, so you one-upped me with an extra blade," said Chris who continues to deflect Dajin's attacks with his two swords.

"Hey Chris, is there a way to release these zebras to save them?" Martin asked.

"This gate is closed by a paddlock," said Chris.

"Give it up, it was an error for you to choose to face me," said Dajin.

"But there is a way to release these zebras," said Chris who attempts to use his stinger.

Dajin deflects the stinger with the sword on his right hand, using his left hand to attack. Chris counters by catching the other blade with his pincers, using his right pincer to work it's way through the 9 rings and snap shut.

"Hey Ninja, haeds up!" Chris shouted, who then chucks the sword he grabbed with his pincers in the air.

Brandon puts his swords away and jumps to grab the sword on mid-air. Upon landing, he swings the sword, combined with him falling, and chops the gate open, causing the zebra to stampede out of their pen and out of the pyramid. The henchmen backed off and ran away to avoid the stampede.

Outside, wire fences were set up by Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy to lead the zebras into their Tortuga.

"They're coming!" said Aviva who runs back into the Tortuga.

The zebra follow the wire fence into the Tortuga.

"Right this way, you guys," Jimmy trying to expodite the zebras into the Tortuga.

"Yeah, be free you guys!" Martin celebrated.

"Alright, way to go!" said Chris.

When Chris turned, Dajin spin kicks him to the wall and he lays there on his back toward the wall.

"You... ruined me... again!" said Dajin who lifts his sword.

"Chris! No!" said Martin who jumps to take the full swing from Dajin's sword on his back. Martin ends up laying on Chris's lap.

"Martin, no!" said Chris.

"I had enough of this," said Dajin who leaves, "You have not seen the last of Cheng Dajin, Wild Rats."

"Martin! Please! Say something! This can't possibly end like this," said Chris all saddened.

"Uh, I don't feel so good?" Martin whispered.

"Martin!" Chris shouted, hugging Martin, "You're alive!"

"And your armor barely held," said Brandon examining Martin's Creature Power suit, "The armor held a significant amount of damage from Dajin's heavy sword."

"Thanks guys," Martin said weakly. He tries to get up and Chris helps him up.

"We got all the zebras," Aviva shouted through the pyramid hallway.

"Mission accomplished," said Jimmy who accidentally leans on the lever that turns back on the booby-traps.

"Uh-oh,"said the Kratt Brothers as the pyramid starts to shake.

"What's happening!?" Aviva asked, "Jimmy, turn it off!"

"I'm trying!" said Jimmy who desperatly flips the lever up and down, "But it won't turn off!"

Behind Chris, Martin, and Brandon, a giant, round boulder rolls toward them.

"Giant boulder!" Chris and Martin shouted.

They run for the entrance, only to face a hail of arrow, drop pits, and spikes, managing to avoid all the booby traps. They all lie down and the Kratt brothers deactivate their Creature Power suit.

"All in the days work," said Chris who high fives Martin.

"All thanks to..."Martin gasped, "Where's Cleo!?"

Cleo emerges out of the pyramid.

"Like I said, all thanks to Cleo and her amazing creature powers," said Martin, "All hail the scorpion queen!"

"All hail the scorpion queen," said Aviva, Chris, and Brandon.

"Now let's return these zebras to where they belong," said Koki, "Before they eat up Jimmy's pizza."

"No! That's my pizza!" said Jimmy.

Everyone laughs.

"We'll see you on the Creature Trail," said Martin


End file.
